Saved by a Angel
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: She saved his best friends from death. But when she's close to death? Will he help her?


Saved by a Angel

A/N- Hello again, I had this story up and took it down as I left it wasn't going well. So now I brush it up with new and a longer first chapter, however this story isn't full done yet. And I have no beta reader yet. This story is also on the bottom of my list to complete. So please don't email asking me to update this one. Thank you for reading this all. Enjoy the first chapter to this story again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own this plot line and new characters you will see within this story.

Summary: She saved his best friends from death. But when she's close to death? Will he help her?

Chapter one: What happened?

Drip! As someone hand twitched from the sound, twitching again. The whole hand had moved over until it reaches the sound. Feeling wetness, the hand jerk back and came to a face that was blooded by some deep cuts on his face. As thoughts came to his head, he tried to move his hands, but he could only moved one. Looking down with his pearl white eyes, he looks at the twisted wrist that had the bone sticking out.

Giving a small cry, he looks over to his friends to see one that was covered in glass and was he seen his front window had a large hole in it, seeing a blond haired friend. He shouted" Naruto! Please don't die." As his heart pained him more, then before as he looks on two his friends.

"Neji." a voice in the back whispered.

"Kiba!" He hoarse out as he grunted in pain after.

"Ya," He said.

"You okay?" asked Neji.

"I think I'll been fine, but Shikamaru is going to die if we don't get help soon." Kiba replied back as he hissed in pain also.

"Same with Naruto if he's still alive," Neji reported back to Kiba.

"Neji, what's the plan?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba I can't move my legs or my left wrist, my head is pounding. Can you think of a plan?" he said sarcastic. His white eyes glared at Kiba in the mirror that was broken.

"Neji this is very serious right now." Kiba growled.

"Fine can you walk?" Neji required.

"I don't know." Kiba answered.

"Fine, Kiba try and it you can, this is the next step, you can get help and fast." Neji ordered who was out of breathe now. His chest was hurting more now.

"Neji! Hold on!" Kiba shouted. Kiba moved his legs as he groaned in pain as he moved his next leg. With one leg moving to kick the door open, Kiba found that he could walk with a limp but he could still walk. "Man be safe and stay alive."

As Kiba took off to find the nearest house, coming to the road, Kiba walks down it until he heard a car coming by, Waving his arm cause he found out the his other one was broken, he jumped up and down to get the car to stop. As the car was stopping, he ran to the driver's window.

"Please help me." He shouted in the window as it was rolling down.

Seeing it was a woman with short pink haired, she looks at him. "Your hurt, what happened?" asked, as she got out of the car.

"Some of my friends and I were driving down this road, next a deer come out and we kind of crash down there." He said.

"Here let me see." She replied taking his arm and looking at it. "Okay it of sure broken in two places, and you have loss some blood, now tell how many other friends you have down there?" she asked.

"Three friends and two are badly hurt down there." He replied.

"Okay then you mister are going to call the police. I'm going down there to see and save them as much as I could." She said. "I'm a doctor don't worry, stay up here until they come here."

"Got it." He replied as he goes into the car and calls the police.

As the young woman taking out her medical bag form the trunk and was walking fast down the hill. Seeing where the car crash was, she saw two in the car and one the hood of the car.

"Hello can you hear me?" she asked. As she looks over the blonds' body, as she checks all the vital signs, he was breathing but very slowly. Taking out the supplies that she needed, she went on to him as she worked until someone called out her hair color.

"Pinky"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, sir. And I'm a doctor, trying to save your friend; your other friend is waiting for the police to come with help. "She replied. "He's alive of you wanted to know, and his stable now too."

As she walked toward the back door, she hears the sirens, thank god, she thought as she got onto the man in the back. Checking all the vital signs again and taking out the supplies again to save his life.

"Doctor Haruno!" called out a voice.

"Hai." She said.

"Is this young man okay to be moved?" asked a person.

"Hai he is but be very careful with his back it's broke in half." She said.

"And the one in front seat?"

"No I have to look at him too still this one is almost done with me." Sakura said.

As Sakura worked on Shikamaru body, she claimed him to be moved and flown to Konoha Hospital.

"Sir I need to look at you now." Sakura stated as she took out new gloves again.

"Save my friends." He said.

"Their okay now, there be okay. Now let's look over you." Sakura answered him.

While Sakura took out the same supplies and look at his white pearl eyes. "You'll be okay." She said softly. As she look over and his body for broken bones and all.

"You can move him too, I'll drive the one within my car to the hospital too look after them." She orders as she took off with her bag of supplies, up the hill and into the car to see the same man looking down at the hill.

"You can come with me too." Sakura ordered.

Nodding his head as he got in after her, Sakura took off down the road. "You can call their families." She said.

"Thanks…, mmh I don't know your name." Kiba said.

"It's Sakura Haruno, and you are?" Sakura said.

"Kiba Inuzuka." He replied, as he started to call home. "Mom something happened?" "No, it's just that we got into a car crash" No mom, I fine although Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru aren't." Their parents are over there!" Konoha hospital, Yes." "Thanks bye" "Mothers" he growled.

Laughing at him, Sakura smiled at him too. "Kiba your mother is just worried about you, so be nice to her." She explained.

As the hospital came near her vision, she signed then said. "Back to work for me"

"Wait your were going home from work?" asked Kiba.

"Yes." Sakura stated. While she turned into the hospital parking lot. Come Kiba let's get you with some x-rays too." Sakura and Kiba got out of the car and started into the hospital.

"Doctor Haruno."

"Sorry Sofia." Sakura answered." The three males that were just brought here where are they?" Sakura asked.

"Three floor." She replied.

"Thanks, Kiba come." She called over her shoulder.

Kiba walked with her down the white hallways. Sakura went into her office and got on her coat on, walking back out and down the hallways to then x-ray room, placing Kiba in and placing an x-ray coat on leaving his arms alone.

After taking the x-ray Kiba went in a room to wait for Sakura come in. After a few hours, Kiba was waiting to hear from Sakura with his mother and his friend's parents. Sakura come down the hall to the waiting room.

"Sakura are they okay?" asked Kiba jumping up and running over to her.

"Yes, can I please speak to Naruto parents first please?" she asked.

"Yes." A soft voice said. That was his mothers.

Walking down to her office, she opened the door and let them in first.

"Mrs., Mr. Uzumaki, Naruto is going to be okay. Thou he broken his back, and seven other broken including his ribs it don't not go thought any lung. And he had internal bleeding. He is in bad condition. He will have to stay here for a while. "She said.

"Thank goodness." His mother cried out as tears came down again.

"I'm glad he's not dead." His father emotionally stated.

"You can see him in the window." Sakura said.

"Thank you." His parents answered as they walked out the door. Sakura took them in Naruto's window as she walked back into the waiting area.

Mrs. and Mr. Nara." Please." Sakura informed waiting for them. Two people; one female and one male followed into her office. "In here please." She said.

"Mrs., Mr. Nara your son was very badly injury as Naruto was, but Shikamaru had some brain trauma and lots of loss blood, we need to know his blood type." Replied Sakura

"His B." said his father who was holding onto his wife.

Pressing a bottom on her desk," Sofia Mr. Nara needs B type of blood please. "

"Hai"

"Sorry you will have to see him tomorrow." She said softly.

Nodding their heads at her, they lift the room. Walking out to see one man with white eyes" Mr. Hyuuga."

Walking over to her, he walks in. "Mr. Hyuuga Your son…"

"I'm his uncle, his father dead long ago." He said.

"Sorry your nephew had minor injuries, sprained ankle, broke wrist, and some blood loss. You may go to see him or you could wait until tomorrow. "She said.

"Thanks you miss…"

"It's Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Thank you again." He said leaving the room.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very sad when I wrote it. Until then be


End file.
